Alive after all
by Murmeltierchen
Summary: This is a sort of follow up/companion piece to "still alive". It s my second ff so please R&R. :-  It s for eccentricpetal who gave me the idea.


This is my second ff for Sherlock. And again it`s not Sherlock/Molly but Mycroft/Anthea. I just can`t get those two out of my mind.

eccentricpetal: I am sorry fo not posting Sherlolly. I am stuck. Even though I know where it will go. I hope you like this one too.

Please be nice everyone and leave some **Review!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Alive after all<span>_**

Somewhere on the outskirts of London was a large mansion.

Two people were lying in the bed at the master bedroom.

One male, one female.

The rain had stopped tapping against the window and daylight was about to show.

With a stir the woman woke up. She moaned when she moved her limbs.

Everything was sore. It was a satisfying soreness. It spread through her entire body and settled with a dull ache between her legs.

Trying to turn she felt an arm lying protective over her waist and another body pressed against her spooning her from behind.

Her mind recalled what had happened the night before.

* * *

><p>The way he moved within her.<p>

Sharp like a razor and slow as if asleep.

Her worry for him, his desire for her.

After his brothers text message he had taken her right there on the antique rug.

Slowly, languid, merciless.

Every time she had been close he had slowed almost completely, making her groan in frustration.

Only to push in hard again until she finally came, blacking out from the force of her orgasm.

Covered in sweat he had stayed on top of her, unmoving and she had fallen asleep wrapped around him.

Next time she woke up he was carrying her to the fireplace, she suspected that he had intended to get them to a warmer place in front of the fire but she ended up being pushed up against the wall next to it.

One hand of her had gripped the marble mantelpiece as her back collided with the wall repeatedly.

She had felt his muscles ripple under her fingers as she ran them all over his upper body.

She was amazed how much strength there was in him, him who despised any kind of "legwork".

When she came this time, she bit down on his shoulder leaving him to scream into the cold night air.

* * *

><p>She didn`t remember getting into the bed. But now it was dawning and she knew that they had to get up and get ready for a day with a rather busy schedule.<p>

So she turned, making him stir but not wake.

He looked peaceful now that the tension of work and the false grieve over his brother had been flushed out of his system.

She knew that there was no place or time for romance in their lives and still could only feel good about the night spend together.

He wasn`t just a calculating politician and brilliant master mind, but also an attentive lover who cared more about her needs than his own. Of course she would never tell him that because she could not be sure he was even aware of it.

`And he looks cute when he chuckles.´she thought and a small smile tugged at her lips.

"I am curious as to what you are smiling about." His sleepy but clear voice startled her out of her thoughts. She looked into his sharp eyes.

"You." was her simple answer.

"And what is there to think about me?" he asked and propped his head up on his elbow.

"That there still is something you need to clarify." she remembered the question he had not yet given an answer to.

"What would that be?" She knew he was pretending. He was tracing slow circles on her arm while looking at her soft skin.

"Tell me, _Sir_," she pronounced it as clear as crystal to tease him and his head shot up. "Tell me how did you get such an incredible shag without shagging anybody for the past eight years."

Staring back at her a slow smile full of smugness spread across his features while his trace pattern grew wider.

"They call me the ice man, I am sure you are aware of that." She nodded.

"Well, as you can imagine I have not always been "cold" in terms of emotion. Unlike my dear brother I did let my feelings show. One thing why we did never get along too well. It stopped when I was about 14 and found out that my father was cheating on my mother." He paused to roll on his back and stare at the curtains of the bed.

"The things I felt scared me and I shut those feelings off. Until I was 16 and went to boarding school. Let`s just say that I fell in love. It was rather devastating. All these emotions causing all kinds of physical symptoms and I went to the library to find out what was going on. I read about six books before I found out that I wasn`t going to die from it." He chuckled again. It was bittersweet.

"Anyway I did not act on it and went to Oxford without knowing the full extend of human love until it happened again. This time it was different. I acted. And I did it again and again and I thought it was never going end. But I, as they say, got my heart broken. Since that time I only acted on my primal urges a small number of times. Last night was one of them." He ended and rolled back to her. He leaned closer and pressed a kiss to her lips. Soft and full of unspoken emotions.

"And I am glad."

"Thank you for telling me that. I am sure you haven`t told anybody about it before." She said against his lips, kissed him back shortly and then broke away.

"But the question was, how did you get so good at this?" She smiled at him and he shrugged.

"My dear as you know I observe. All people observe, but I observe and think at the same time. That is what makes it different. I can see and feel your response to the things I do. Like touching your arm or leg or breast and then I plan what to do next. But it doesn`t work all of the time. After all I am human and my mind shuts down like any mans when being sexually active."

She was amazed how his use of scientific knowledge and the word sex in one sentence made her want him. It had not been that way between them before last night.

Suddenly she heard music being played in the distance.

Bagpipes and Drums.

It was getting louder.

There was more than one bagpipe.

"Time to get up." He said and his professional mask was back in place.

He leaned in again, placing a peck on her exposed shoulder and then untangled himself from the covers.

Seeing him walk around the room wearing nothing while picking up the parts of his suite she had ripped off made her feel the ache between her legs a little more.

The bag pipes had grown louder with every minute.

She grabbed one of the bed sheets and wrapped it around her torso so it looked like a dress. She slipped off the bed and walked towards the large window dragging the sheet behind her like a train.

"Are you having pipes waking you every morning?" She asked while looking down at approximately 15 Scotsman parading on the ground below the window.

They marched in perfect order playing a rather happy tune. She suddenly realized that she liked bagpipes.

Her phone buzzed again. She sighed and turned away from the window to find him standing leaning against the door frame legs crossed and looking straight at her. His face was unreadable.

"It`s the London Scottish Regiment. And yes they have a standing order to parade here every morning."

She held up the sheet with one hand and started to walk over to him but he stopped her by raising a hand.

"Please don`t move for a moment. I want to look at you." He had put on underwear so they were both somewhat covered but she still felt naked under his intense gaze.

He seemed to take in all of her. Not just her appearance but her thoughts and emotions simply by observing her way to stand in a sheet.

She shivered and only then noticed that it was actually cold in the room. The fire had gone out.

She felt her skin being covered in goose bumps and her nipples hardened against the expensive texture of the sheet.

"I am cold. May I move, Sir?" She asked and felt a little awkward to call him sir when he stared into her soul like that.

"Please don`t call me Sir when we are alone and not fully clothed, at least not in the way you just did." he said and she smirked. He really seemed to sense her thoughts.

Her phone buzzed again and she went to get it from where it was lying on the bed putting on her professional mask as well.

A number of texts and emails had been send and she read through them as fast as she could.

Checking the clock she calculated the time left before they had to be at the office.

"Sir, we have 45 minutes left before we have to leave for the office. I have just informed Nigel, he will be here on time. Do you need any information before your meeting with the cabinet this morning?"

She did not notice him moving closer until the sheet fell to the floor and she was spun around into his arms.

"What do you say to us continuing this in the shower?" He asked and picked her up a devilish grin on his face. She wondered briefly about how his stamina was extraordinary.

The blackberry hit the floor.

It had taken them only 40 minutes to get ready. She looked like her usual professional self and he like the stone cold politician in his three-piece suit that he was when they came down the stairs.

Josef was waiting for them in the hall helping Mycroft into his coat and handing over his briefcase and umbrella.

Then he turned towards her and helped her into her jacket.

A maid appeared and handed ether of them hot coffee in paper cups with no brand printed on them. She only thought about it for a second (`So he actually has his own coffee. Probably for security reasons.´) and then focused on the task at hand.

Typing on her blackberry she followed Mycroft down the stairs and they stepped outside just in time to see Nigel pull up in front of them.

Josef opened the door for Mycroft and Nigel held open her side.

"Thank you." They said both at the same time.

On the ride into the heart of London he kept his eyes on a paper that she had printed out for him the day before. Information for the cabinet meeting. She glanced over at him from time to time.

He was his normal self again. Not even moving an eyebrow. Stone cold.

One part of her was glad. The other one was hoping he would just look up and give her a short smile. She knew that it wasn`t possible for them to be together like a normal couple and she had to admit that she enjoyed being single. She could go where ever she wanted to and there was nobody to complain when she got home after midnight because she worked late. She _loved_ being single.

She could sleep with whom she wanted and had no strings attached.

But she really liked to be around him when he let the facade slip. Maybe he would allow her to be around when it happened again.

"I can hear you thinking from over here. What is the matter?" She had stopped typing while she thought and of course he had noticed. She looked over at him but he was still reading the 10 page paper.

"I thought about you." She didn`t know what else to say.

"And what is there to think about me?"

"The future."

He looked up at her. His eyes shot from left to right and from top to bottom. It took only one second.

"You stopped typing so you are deep in thoughts, because normally you can think, type and drink at the same time. Your pulse has risen and your forehead is wrinkled, you are torn between concern and arousal. Your legs are crossed which means you are shielding yourself from something probably me and your pupils just dilated, another sign of arousal. You are obviously stuck between wanting me and anxious considerations about the future of our relationship."

He cocked his head to one side.

"You are uncertain as to what will happen between us. You are afraid I will not care about you now that I have slept with you." His eyebrows pressed together he continued:

"Why would you think that?" his head shot around looking out the window and then back to look at her. And suddenly she realized it. He was deducting her in the exact way his brother would do. They even had the same body language.

"Are you asking me, _Sir_?" She asked pronouncing it sharply.

"I do." he nodded.

"Because I do not know how you are going to react after last night. I wish to know though." she dropped the blackberry onto the seat and turned around facing him. Her legs slightly parted.

He let his paper fall to the floor and shifted into her direction looking deep into her eyes. He inhaled deeply.

"I am, as you are well aware of, not a relationship-person. I do however like you to be my company in addition to being my personal assistant. Are you willing to do so?"

She looked at him for a moment.

Really looked at him. He was not a total knock off but he had this dark and mysterious aura around him that made her tingle inside. She found that she had no objections to being his "company" as he called it. Which to normal people meant she would become his mistress. Not his lover. There was no love after all she thought. But there was desire and want and need and she wanted to be able to act on them.

So instead of an answer she reached out for him so fast that he had no time to react, grabbing his tie and yanking him towards her until they were a hairs breadth apart. She could actually feel his breath on her lips as she spoke.

"I think … I shall like that very much. _Mycroft._"

And then she crashed her lips to his holding him in place by his tie. His response came quickly. His tongue darted out and they shared a very long open mouthed kiss.

They broke apart with a final smack when the car came to a stop in front of their destination.

Hastily she smoothed down his hair and straightened his tie as he handed her her phone.

She wanted to turn away when the door opened but he stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"How do you feel?" irritation flashed across her features before she understood that this was his way of showing interest in the fashion normal couples would wish each other a good day at work.

She smiled.

"Good. And you?"

And there was that smile she had hoped for. It was barely visible but she enjoyed seeing it.

"Alive after all."

* * *

><p><strong>Well? <strong>What`s the verdict? review me please!

XOXO


End file.
